Do Me Dougie Style
by uchihagirl95
Summary: McFly fic. They didnt have music as a subcat. They were in Just My Luck so :P Dougie Poynter x Danny Jones.


**Do Me Dougie Style:A DougieDanny Oneshot**

McFly was performing a concert on tour. The song that they're doing right now is Dougie Poynter's

"Silence Is A Scary Sound." During this song,Danny Jones usually licks Dougie's face. Dougie's

used to it. Danny and Dougie had always been very close. Tonight,Danny had grabbed Dougie's neck

to get to his face. Normally,Dougie just keeps singing and playing,but he got a certain type of chills

that he had never gotten before. He was literally flustered...he stopped singing and the band and the fans were wondering what happened. _What the hell was that?! I'll try that again later...can't keep the fans waiting..._

So they kept the show going on. They got back to their connected-by-another-door hotel room.

Tom and Harry go to the bar--in disguise. Danny wants to go too,but Dougie's like,"Uh,Dan,

I gotta talk to you about something...you might wanna stay back with me." He gives the other man a

weird look,but stays back. "Come here,Danny..." He does,because he's a submissive little bitch.(LOL)

"Hey,can you poke me right here really quick? Just on the side of the neck,there,yes. Uh,poke harder...

A little to the left...unhh,ok...you'd do anything for me,right?" "Uh,yeah,you're my best friend..."

"Okay,so do what you would do to a girl's neck. Y'know,bite,lick,that kind of thing." Danny hesitates,then

does it. Dougie keeps moaning more loudly and darkly each time Danny bites harder. The whole time

ever since they got back to the hotel,Dougie was holding a hoodie in front of his pants. Guess why?

So he throws the hoodie across the room. He's so turned on,he can't stop thinking dirty thoughts.

He kisses Danny passionately. Danny is shocked and backs away. Since Dougie and Danny are

best friends,he knows where Danny's hot spot is. He starts licking behind Danny's ear.(That's where his hot spot is.) Now both of the boys have raging hard-ons. Dougie says,"I never realized how hot you are..."

Danny blushed. They start making out. They are so close to each other,so they're continually-growing manhoods are rubbing together,which makes it 10 times worse...or better in my opinion...

They take each other's clothes off. Danny takes Dougie's lip ring between his teeth and pulls. Hard.

Dougie liked that,a lot. They made their way over to the bed,since they were still standing. Doug XXX(pronounced triple-x.) was straddling Danny. Danny was lying down and Dougie was sitting on top of him.

Dougie kept grinding into Danny's pelvis over and over again. Danny pulled Dougie closer as he moaned loudly and....haha,he blew that boy like it was his job....now the room was wordless,just a jumble of

noises. Dougie came in Danny's mouth. Danny gladly swallowed. "Mmm,Doug XXX,you taste wayyy better

than pussy or any food I will ever eat..."

He flipped Dougie off of him. "My turn." He smirked. The same thing happened,but to Danny this time.

Danny was in pure bliss. Well,so was Dougie,but Danny worse-off. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Take me now,you sexy little boy." So Dougie went to get the lube he usually used on himself only.

Back when he was 13,he used to like yaoi anime a bit. He considered himself bisexual then.

He thought it was just a stage,because he never really liked a guy before. That's how he knows how to do

this to a man. Too much studying of the yaoi there,Mr. Poynter....

He put some lube on his finger. He then proceeded to stick his finger up Danny's ass. Preparing him.

He knew this kind of thing must hurt. He put another finger in and made a scissor motion. Soon after,a third finger went in. Now satisfied that the opening was big enough to fit Doug XXX,he slowly eased himself

into the opening. Kept going back and forth,in and out. The room,was once again,full of moans and sounds.

Dougie came inside of Danny. Danny was like,"Ugh,mmm,warm,ugh." Dougie finished his orgasm and said,

"Hmm,I think that's enough for one night..." Danny was disappointed. "Hey,why can't I do you now?"

"The boys will be back soon,but we should have enough time for a shower together,if you want." Danny didn't answer,just followed. They washed each other's seed off each other. Dougie said,"So,does this make us a couple?" Danny's like,"Well,after that....amazing night... I really...really like you. So sure."

They both got dressed and sat on each of their beds. Dougie's like,"So when should we tell them?"

"In the morning,I guess." Danny said as he walked over to Dougie's bed. They kissed,then went to bed.

Tom was sooooo drunk when they finally got home. Harry was,apparently,the designated driver. They went to sleep in their room. In the morning,Danny and Dougie had an announcement to make. Dougie said,

"Hey guys...some stuff kinda happened last noght,and...we're together." Tom smiled. He said,"It's about

fucking time,already,damn!" Danny was shocked. Harry just walked away mumbling something like,

"...why'd they interrupt that episode of Grey's Anatomy I taped for....this?" Dougie blushed. "So you're

okay with it?" Tom said,"Yeah,you guys are my friends,why wouldn't I be?" He smiled. "We just don't wanna

hear you guys all night,ok?" He laughed.


End file.
